Patrick Muyo!
by Patrick Lord of Penguins
Summary: New Version of series! What if Tenchi had a brother? Tenchi Muyo!/AMG/Chrono Cross/Unknown X-over
1. Episode 1

Tenchi Muyo! : Episode 1- No Need a Beginning!

Disclaimer-I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any other anime series I put in here.

It was a nice calm morning at the Misaki shrine deep in the mountains of Japan. An old man named Kashuhito Masaki walked up the many steps to the shrine grounds enjoying the feeling. He wore traditional white robes tied with a gray sash. His hair was one long gray ponytail that went down his back. His brown eyes showed much wisdom and his figure shown pride. His sandals made little sound as he approached the shrine itself. Looking around it seemed that he saw something was wrong. "Tenchi! Patrick! Where are you?" He yelled looking around. Then his eyes settled on a small building near to the shrine. "Hmm...."

While outside it was peaceful inside the shrine office was much clutter as two teenagers ransacked the place. One was desperately searching a desk while the other was underneath the floorboards. "Arg... Where did he put them?" The boy searching the desk said giving up. He had brown hair with a small pigtail. He had brown eyes and a gray training gi with a white undershirt. He was about 5'7" and while he wasn't wimpy didn't quite look very strong. "Patrick did you find anything under there?" the boy said sighing. The other boy was quite similar to the other except his hair was black and was and was slightly out of control (spiky but not too spiky). And looked to be slightly taller because of it. "Well let's see... I found a pot... a some money... and an angry muskrat," Patrick said sitting up showing that also unlike the other boy he had green eyes."An angry muskrat? What would it be doing here?" the other boy said bewildered. "I don't know why don't you go down there and ask it over a cup of tea Tenchi!" Patrick said raising his hand showing that he had several cuts along it. "Ouch... so no keys?" Just then the door suddenly opened. Both boys turned around suddenly guilt written on their faces to only see a small black cat. "Um... maybe it was the wind?" Patrick said just as a voice behide them spoke up "You know its curiosity that killed the cat." "WAH!" Both boys jumped back startled looking at Kashuhito who was currently sitting on the desk. "Grandpa don't do that!" Patrick yelled trying to calm himself down even though he should have seen it coming. Tenchi was slightly winded but not so freaked out. "You were always easily startled Patrick but I believe you two were looking for these hmm?" Kashuhito said holding out a pair of keys in front of them. "So that's where they were!" Tenchi said before Patrick hit him outside the head. "Great cover story remind me never to go undercover with you." Kashuhito held the keys out tauntingly "You weren't thinking about going in there were you two?" Both boys looked slightly guilty. "Alright then if you can take these from me then you can have them... lets see how much you're training has progressed!" Kashuhito said tucking the keys in his robes. Tenchi suddenly ran forward before Patrick could stop him and attempted to go for a knockout. His fist was blocked as well as his feet knocked out from under him as he was thrown into a wall. It was just way too quick and caught Tenchi unprepared"Tenchi keep training and remember your chores are part of it... now Patrick are you going to try anything?" Kashuhito said raising an eyebrow at the boy in question. "Well someone has to save Tenchi's dignity." Patrick said shrugging. "I thought you were with me!" Came an angry voice from the wall. "Oh well then it's time to use a technique that I have just created..." Patrick took a ready stance and Kashuhito did also after hearing the seriousness in his voice. Then Patrick ran forward... rolled... and then quickly reached down into the hole he made earlier before yelling "Fist of the Angry Muskrat!" Now old Grandpa Masaki had seen a lot of things in his day... It was to be guessed a flying angry muskrat wasn't one of those things. "AHH!" Kashuhito yelled as the muskrat hit his face distracting him long enough for Patrick to grab the keys in his robe. "HAH! I win!" Patrick yelled holding the keys up. Unfortunately he didn't see Kashuhito's special technique 'Flying bokken of death, destruction, and other mean nasty not so nice things' aimed at his head. WHAM! Patrick got hit square in the forehead and went down hard. Thankfully Tenchi, freed of the wall, was able to grab both Patrick and the keys before Kashuhito could do anything, and ran for it. "Hmm that boy is fast…"

(Few minutes later) "Ha curiosity killed the cat… well lucky for me I'm no cat!" Tenchi said happily running along a forest path. "Yeah **OW** but I think **OUCH** you should **WHAM** LET ME GO!" Patrick yelled from behide Tenchi. "Oops… sorry kinda forgot you were there… you know we just got the keys…" Tenchi said rubbing the back of his head and letting go of Patrick. "Thanks… and what do you mean 'we' **I** got them." Patrick said dusting himself off. "Yeah well if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have them anyway." Tenchi said holding the keys up. "That's true… oh well lets check out this cave of yours!" Patrick said running up the rocky hill towards an opening. "By the way 'Fist of the Angry Muskrat'? Tenchi said raising his eyebrow. "Hey I needed to distract him somehow… hey Tenchi what is with this cave anyway you're always spending time here." Patrick said as they approached the gate. "Well I just wanted to know if the old legend is true." Tenchi said unlocking the gate. "You mean the one where that ancestor of ours Yosho beat up those two demons with a magical sword you're named after?" Patrick said looking at Tenchi out of the corner of his eye. "Um… yeah I guess you pay attention too…" Tenchi said clearly annoyed that he didn't show his brother up. "No I don't… you talk in you're sleep." Patrick said as they walked into a large chamber with a shrine box off to one side. There was enough light from a hole in the ceiling to see around. "Creepy just the place that an ancient demon would sleep" Patrick said walking around looking for anything out of the ordinary. Tenchi just walked over to the shrine box and took a sword out of it. After several attempts to remove it from the sheath… "Patrick can you come over here a second?" Tenchi asked holding out the sheathed sword. "Yeah just a minute… I think there's something behide here…" Patrick said knocking on a rock that was sticking out slightly from the wall. "Forget that just help me here!" Tenchi said trying again to unsheath the sword. "Alright fine…fine" Patrick said walking over to hi and taking hold of the hilt surprisingly the hilt suddenly glowed and then **TZAAP!** "OW!" Patrick yelled jerking his smoking hand away "Whoa Patrick are you okay?" Tenchi said taking Patrick's hand and examining it. "Looks okay you might have a burn though… I wonder what that was?" Tenchi said picking up the sword again. "It doesn't do that to me… hey maybe you can grab it from the other side." Tenchi suggested. "Okay…I guess" Patrick said grabbing the sheath and pulling hard. SHICK! The sword suddenly came loose sending both boys to the floor. After getting back up Tenchi examined the sword. "What!? It's just a rusty sword!" Tenchi said looking at the relic. The whole thing was rusted except for the ornate wooden hilt that had 3 red gems on the bottom. "Then how did it shock me?" Patrick asked prodding it for a response. "I don't know and this is supposed to be the sword that can cut through rock!" Tenchi said swing the rusty sword around and then bringing it down on a nearby rock. The sword was shattered but the hilt was apparently still intact. "Uh-oh" both boys said looking at the hilt. Just then the rock they had cracked it on split in half. "Well it did cut through the rock…" Patrick said looking bewildered as something else began to happen. The 'hollow' rock on the side of the room opened to reveal a passage. "Well who would of expected that to happen…" Patrick said looking into the passage. It could fit them but it was very dark and vision was cut off about a few feet in someone's face. " Hmm well we got this far let's go…" Tenchi said moving Patrick out of the way and moving down the passage, sword hilt still in hand. "Hey wait a minute we should get flashlights or something!" Patrick yelled going after Tenchi. "What? There's nothing to be afraid OW my head… WAH!" Tenchi yelled out as he fell down a slanted hole grabbing Patrick as he went. "WAH!" Both yelled as they were pulled down the hole. Halfway down they were able to stop. "Whoa that was some ride now let's go and get ropes or something." Patrick said carefully trying to climb back up the slippery rocks. "Hold on I dropped the hilt…" Tenchi said as he reached for the hilt lying next to him. Unfortunately he lost his hold and slid down the rest of the way. "WAH…OW!" There was a dull thud as Tenchi landed at the bottom. "Oh well someone has to help him…" Patrick muttered before sliding down and landing on Tenchi who was just getting up. "OOF HEY!" Tenchi yelled throwing Patrick off him. "How rude." Patrick muttered from his place on a nearby wall. "Sshh!" Tenchi said urgently pointing to the center of the room. Patrick after extracting himself from the wall looked around. The room was about as big as a normal house with a domed top. The floor was stone with small canals running in it moving water towards the center. The center itself was just a round hole in the floor, but the thing with this hole was it was water filled and glowing a dull green-yellow light. "Okay I would like to be beamed out of the twilight zone now" Patrick said staring at the light. Tenchi seemed to be more interested in it than him saying "Wow I wonder what's in there…" Patrick walked up behide him and gave him a little shove. "Then go find out I'll be 2 ½ steps behide you." Patrick said smirking. "Why don't you go first!?" Tenchi said angrily. "I don't know I just get a really bad feeling looking at that light, like maybe I shouldn't go near it." Patrick said shivering. "Enough of this lets just go look in it so we can get out of here." He added looking over Tenchi's shoulder. "Okay…" Tenchi said moving towards the center. "Oh it's just a ball of glowing light…uh… ah wh… what is that!?" Tenchi exclaimed pointing towards the pool. Inside was what looked to be a shriveled up mummy with some sort of ceremonial mask on. "That must be the demon…" Patrick said as both boys simply stared at the mummy until… CLANG! Patrick and Tenchi jumped back at the sudden noise before looking around for what caused it. Patrick saw it first "Tenchi you dropped the hilt!" he said laughing. Tenchi also chuckled weakly walking over to the pool where he dropped it. "I'll just take this and…" He trailed off as a withered hand shot out of the pool grabbing his arm. Both Tenchi and Patrick stood dumbfounded as the mummy rose out of the water. It moaned and moved closer to Tenchi. That's when Tenchi and Patrick recovered. Tenchi started struggling and then Patrick tried to pull him away. After a few moments of struggle Tenchi broke free. Unfortunately the sword hilt went flying. "Patrick look out!" Tenchi yelled quickly. Patrick reacting out of instinct grabbed the hilt. "Uh oh" Patrick said as it started powering up. TZAAP! "AAH!" Patrick yelled dropping the sword, as he was shocked a second time. Tenchi picked up the hilt and brandished it at the demon. "Stay back! Go away!" Tenchi said trying to ward it off with the hilt. The demon stopped and seemed to be looking at Patrick whose hand was still smoking. "Forget it lets go!" Patrick yelled grabbing Tenchi with his good hand and pulling him back up the hole with surprising speed. Patrick looked back at the demon to see it's glowing yellow eyes before running even faster. After getting outside the passage they began to try to move the rocks. Their strength combined started to move the rocks back into place as a scream of rage was heard below. Finally after what seemed an eternity they fixed the rocks back in place. "I don't know about you Patrick but I'm going to listen to grandpa and do everything he says from now on." Tenchi said breathing heavily. "I'm going to just take a bath and forget this happened." Patrick replied as they both quickly ran out of the cave.

(Week later at school) "You really didn't need to punch that idiot you know…" Patrick said as Tenchi and him walked up to the roof to eat lunch. "Yeah… but jeez that comment was just wrong." Tenchi replied as they sat down to eat. After a few minutes Tenchi laid down muttering to himself about mummies. Patrick simply laid down. "Thinking about the demon?" Tenchi asked staring at the sky. "Trying not to…" Patrick mumbled. "Yeah wonder where it went…" Tenchi said yawning loudly. Tenchi waited a few moments before saying "Hey… Patrick you… okay?" "Zzzzzzzz" was the only response he got. "Hey don't… fall… asleep…zzzzzz"

(Later that night) Patrick sat up rubbing his eyes. "Huh what… oh man I must of fell asleep missed all my classes." Patrick picked himself up noticing Tenchi was also asleep. Patrick smiled walking up to Tenchi then… "BOO!" "WAH!" Tenchi jumped up breathing heavily. "What did you do that… great just great I fell asleep… I'll never hear the end of this." Tenchi said holding his head in his hands. But Patrick had found something far more interesting. "Kitty!" Patrick exclaimed running over to a small black kitten with a bell tied around it's neck. When Patrick got to it though the kitty disappeared. "Huh? Where did kitty go?" Patrick said looking around for it. "Are you sure you didn't imagin it? I mean you are obsessed with the things." Tenchi said looking around. "But they're so cute and fuzzy how can you not like them!" Patrick said annoyed. Then they heard a bell ringing. "Kitty?" Patrick said looking towards the noise. Instead of the kitty there was a woman dressed in a long sleeved form fitting light green dress with a dark purple-red shirt of some sort underneath. She had light blue-gray hair that was even spikier than Patrick's. She also looked about 5'8" and had yellow eyes that resembled a cat's. "Um… when did she get here?" The lady didn't seem to hear him or didn't care. "Ryoko" she said simply. "Huh… what?" Tenchi said looking at her. "Ryoko… that's my name…" Then her eyes started glowing an strange yellow.

**Important Plot Point**

"I like cats!"

**Not so Important Plot Point**

"The name Tenchi means Heaven and Earth!"

**Not important… but interesting**

"Those eyes… you… you're the demon from the cave!" Patrick yelled backing away. "Do you know what it was like in there? It was cold… I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all!" She yelled as small glowing orage spheres appeared around them. "And now… I'll have my revenge!" Ryoko yelled as the sphere's convereged to form an energy sword in her hand. "Hey we didn't do anything!" Tenchi yelled getting angry "It was some guy named Yosho!" Ryoko looked like she could care less. "I don't care." Then she lauched herself at Tenchi who jumped out of the way as she blasted away part of the roof. "WHOA!" Patrick yelled before picking up a loose piece of metal and threw it. BONK! The rod hit Ryoko right in the back of the head. "Hey you don't…um… heh heh nice night, moons out, heh heh" Patrick said as Ryoko turned to directly stare at him. "You're dead." She said dead pan. Tenchi then decided to use his ulitimite technique Run for the Hills! "Let's GO!" he said running around Ryoko grabbing Patrick and bolting down the stairs. "ARG!" they heard behide them as the top of the stairwell exploded. "WAH!" Both boys were flung down the rest of the way. "OOF! Patrick get off me!" Tenchi yelled trying to get up. Patrick quickly complied jumping off of him before grabbing Tenchi and pulling him into a nearby classroom. "That was close… good job Tenchi…" Patrick said catching his breath. " Hey what's that smell… oh it's gas… GAS!" Tenchi yelled. "Must've ruptured when she blew through the roof." Patrick said quietly as if talking loudly would start a fire. "We've got to get out of here!" Tenchi whispered urgently. "Tenchi…" Both boys jumped at the now-familiar voice. They both looked across the room to see Ryoko's head sticking through the wall. "Hmm" Ryoko said as she phased the rest of the way through the wall. "Time for your lesson… schoolboys." She said calmly before summoning her sword. "Don't light that here there's gas!" Tenchi yelled quickly. Ryoko looked bewildered. "Gas… what's gas?" Tenchi suddenly held his head in his hands saying "I can just see the headlines brillent student blown to pieces…" Patrick laughed "You? Brillent? That's an oxymoron!" Tenchi seemed to not care "AAH! RUN!" he yelled going for the door. "HEY!" Ryoko yelled. She formed a energy bolt and threw an energy bolt. It missed and headed for the opposite wall. Patrick and Tenchi decided that was enough and ran out of the room. Patrick stopped for a second at the door as the bolt impacted. "I hate my morals!" He yelled turning around grabbing Ryoko and jumping out the window as the room decided to explode. FWOOSH! The inferno blew them about a couple more meters than they cared to go. "OUCH!" Patrick hit the ground head first. "You… helped me?" Ryoko said hovering above Patrick as he began to get up. "Well I couldn't just let you get blown up…or something…" Patrick said looking around for a easy escape. "Hmm well okay you're off my list but I think I'll go find Tenchi now buh-bye!" She said teleporting somewhere. Patrick stood there for a moment before reacting "Hey she didn't kill me… but she's still after Tenchi!" Patrick said running to the front. The run actually was quite dangerous as since the explosion more gas leaks kept popping up causing more fires and explosions. It took a full five minutes before he could get to the front. Just in time to seeRyoko charging Tenchi sword ready. "NO!" Patrick yelled holding out his hand as if to stop her. How surprising it did. Two things happened then Tenchi's bag started glowing and then creating a shield stopping Ryoko's sword. And then a silver blast hit Ryoko in the side blowing off her whole arm and burning away skin. "AAH! You idiot that hurt!" Ryoko yelled holding the stump of her left arm. "I'm sorry I didn't mean… I mean… how did I do that… how did you do that Tenchi… how… doesn't that hurt?" Patrick said running up to Ryoko and Tenchi. "The hilt did that shield thing." Ryoko said checking herself over for any other injureys. " Ah…uh… sorry for um… blowing you're arm off…" Patrick said as Tenchi rubbed the back of his head. Surpisingly she giggled. "Oh that don't worry." She said as she placed her hand on her shoulder pulling it out as a new arm began to grow out until it became a full new arm. "Wow…" Both boys said and began clapping. "Goodbye…" She said phasing into the floor. Then some more of the school decided to blow up. Some sirens were heard in the distance as the two boys decided to get lost. "Bye Tenchi I'm taking a shortcut!" Patrick yelled running down an alley. "Hey wait… oh well." Tenchi said looking up at the sky. "I wonder what we started?"

end


	2. Episode 2

Tenchi Muyo! : Episode 2- No Need for Cats!

Patrick was rushing home very quickly as it was starting to get dark and he never did like being alone in a dark street before. He suddenly had the strangest feeling he was being watched; looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Huh starting to lose my nerves, Tenchi would have a riot seeing me like this" Patrick said still running towards the house. A police car suddenly drove around a corner and out next to him. "Oh great now what?" Patrick said debating on running for it or staying put. Being already out of breath he simply stood there as the windshield rolled down to reveal.... an officer with the freaky hair. "Oh what do you want?" Patrick asked hoping not to get arrested. "I'm not here to arrest you I just want to talk okay?" he said in that calm, annoying police voice. "Please don't talk in the I'll be the nice cop unless you do something wrong in which I'll put you though hell and ruin you're life voice, if you want to know something just ask!" Patrick said nearly keeling over from air loss. The officer began to speak in a normal voice after that "Okay fair enough, my name is Detective Bright and I'm trying to bring down a long time thief and vandal that just moved to this city. We think she attack the school." Patrick didn't know if he should be impressed or not so he just nodded "Okay so what is the name of this criminal?" Bright looked back and forth before saying "Shadow Lady" A soft breeze blew by and in the distance they heard a howl before...."Rover! You dumb dog I told you not to go out on the balcony again...howling waking up the neighbors what's with you?!" Patrick looked bewildered before stating, "That was quite strange, anyway if she's such big news why haven't I heard of her before?" Blake looked ashamed for a second before responding, "Well it's supposed to be confidential but I asked you because you might know something, I mean blowing up the school that's just way above what she's been doing." Patrick looked down quickly at the Detectives choice of clothes "Um Detective if I may ask why are you wearing a Brittany Spears T-shirt underneath you're work clothes?" Somewhere in the distance they heard a faint sound of someone falling over but paid it no heed. " It was the only thing left and I really tried to conceal it too..." "If I wasn't scared before I am now." Patrick said rubbing the back of his head. "You haven't seen me on casual day, anyway if you don't know anything I'll just be on my way." "Nope haven't seen anything suspicious except the school burning and you're fashion sense." Patrick said with a grin. "Ha ha ha very funny oh well here's my number if you do see anything... bye" He said giving Patrick a card and rolling up the window and driving off. "Nice guy, oh man I'm really late better run back!"

(Now most of the story is from Patrick's point of view but every now or then I'll deviate and show something really important anyway on with the story! (Before falling off chair causing a chain reaction that will destroy the world unless I find out how to cure the common cold is....ow hey that was a weird dream NOW back to the story!)

Deep in the shadows overlooking the street two figures watched Patrick run down the street. "So you gave him it?" a distinctly femine voice said. "Yup slipped it right in his pocket didn't even notice" a small boy voice chimed in. "If he didn't notice than he won't notice it until it goes into the wash"..."Um I'll follow him and....uh.... make sure he sees it at least" the boy replied nervously. "Just don't force him like you did me okay?" the female asked "Yeah, sure, fine". "What makes him so special though?" the female asked thinking. "Don't know just thought I sensed something in him, well I'm off". Then a strange looking bat flew off towards Patrick

(15 minutes later) Patrick had just gotten to his house. It was a modest house whish didn't look to out of the ordinary. His father, Nobuyuki, had designed the whole thing being an architect. Patrick went in sneaking by his dad and up stairs before he heard something from Tenchi's room "Stupid cop slowed me down." Patrick said before walking in. "Tenchi is everything okay…well never thought you had it in you." Patrick said as he saw Ryoko pinning Tenchi down on the bed. "I just want the sword!" Ryoko said grabbing the object. TSZAP!"AH! OUCH! Oh yeah forgot no touchy." Ryoko said dropping the sword and rubbing her hand. Suddenly...everyone looked up as they heard a distant hum that seemed to be getting louder. "Damn it's her Tenchi give me the gems before she kills all of us!! "Ryoko yelled holding her hands out. "Well I don't know if I...." Patrick who had been lost in the conversation made one point clear. "You know Tenchi it's either this or death." "He's right Tenchi now just pray to have the gems returned to me okay?" Tenchi nodded as he closed his eyes and concentrated. One gem glowed one the hilt before disappearing and reappearing on Ryoko's wrist. "HEY only one!!" she said gesturing at her wrist. "Yup only one" Tenchi said firmly. "Oh well that's okay just give me a second" she then crossed her arms in front of her and took on a look of concentration. Suddenly a booming voice from outside was heard "WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE RYOKO NOW JUST COME OUT HERE AND GIVE YOURESELF UP!" CRASH the window suddenly broke as a small bat fluttered in and buried itself in Patrick's coat. "Hey what the...what was that!? "Patrick said trying to get the pest out. He didn't really get a chance before...MEOW!!! The voice came from outside and that was when two things happened.... one: "AH HAH RYO-OKI SHOWING YOURESELF EH? HMM WAIT WHERE ARE YOU RYOKO YOU'RE NOT ON RYO-OKI, IS THIS THING ON.……WELL THEN WHY DOESN'NT SHE ANSWER?!." Two: "Okay we're ready Tenchi, Patrick prepare to beam up!" Ryoko said coming out of her trance. A white light filled the room before. WHAM! "Ow, Patrick why do you always have to land on me? "Tenchi said from underneath Patrick." It's instinct you know how cats land on their feet, well I just land on you!" Patrick said smugly before getting up and looking around. They had entered a large chamber that had very little in the way of furniture. The main color theme was black or gray though and though although the 3-story side windows did provide an excellent view. There was a raised pedestal in the middle with many black crystals floating around it. Each one pulsed with a red light every now and then, which almost seemed to have a pattern; Ryoko seemed to be piloting the ship by standing there. The most unsettling thing by far was the whole place seemed to be.... Alive somehow. "Ryo-Oki lets get outta here!" Royko shouted pointing in what seemed to be a random direction. "MEOW!!" the voice seemed to reverberate thru the whole ship and not to mention was quite loud. The ship suddenly lurched forward very quickly and I noticed then that the ship's movements weren't in a line instead it weaved from side to side like a drunk while moving in a direction. Which was all and well when we were being fired at but...hum hum hum the ship was suddenly surrounded by small logs which seemed to stop us from moving. "Ah damnit I can't move Tenchi, Patrick run!" "Ah where do I run?" Patrick asked before "AHHH" "Wait stop I got nothing to do with..."Patrick turned around to see Ryoko and Tenchi being sucked into two logs with weird symbols on their front. "Uh-Oh" Patrick said bewildered. "You can say that again," said a sharp voice from inside his coat. "What the...ah!" Patrick's investigation was stopped short when one of the logs started moving towards him. "Ah! Gotta run!" Unfortunately Patrick tripped on a small object on the floor, which actually looked like his house only shrunk. His thoughts were stopped short when the log engulfed him and everything went black.....

(Sometime later)"Hey kid wake up, come on wake up!" A sharp voice said in Patrick's ear." Uh, ah, oh, w..where...am I?" Patrick said getting up and looking around. The place he was in looked like a huge bio-dome with almost every plant in the world in it but instead of the sky it was the blackness of space he looked up into. "From what I can see we're in some kind of prison," the voice said. "Yeah looks like it" Patrick muttered looking at the "prison" which had only what seemed to be tree roots, hanging from the top on what seemed to be a lowered portion of the ceiling, blocking they're exit. That's when Patrick looked around to see whom he had been captured with. And to his surprise he only saw a little bat with arms. The more he looked at the bat though the more unbatlike it seemed. It had large comical-looking eyes with a red rim around the top and appeared to be wearing shoes of some kind the rest of it was black. "Um hi" Patrick said incredously. "Hi yourself now lets get out of here." The bat said flapping up to his shoulder. "How do I do that you suppose?" looking at the thick roots surrounding them. "Like this" he said putting one claw into Patrick's pocket and flipping out a small round case. Opening it, inside was a black bandana which looked very similar to hid own. "Hey that's wait I still have it, then what's that?" Patrick said looking at the bandana. "That is you're way to fame and fortune, I was planning to switch places with you're other bandana but this is okay too." The bat said handing the bandana to Patrick." By the way my name's Demonta, now be a good little boy and put the bandana on."Why what does it do?"Demonta looked a little ticked at the question "I can't go answering every question now put it on I say!" Demonta then yanked it away and threw it on my head it fit nicely before hhhhhhuuuuummmmm TSZAP! Everything once more went dark....

(15 minutes later)"Dang should've know he'd pass out, now I gotta wait until he wakes up and then...""uh....wh...Whoa that was weird" Patrick said slowly sitting up "Great you're awake now if I'm correct the first transformation usually starts with a massive burst of energy so...." "Wait hold on, what?" Patrick said holding his hand up to silence the jabbering bat."Oh um, hmm, why don't we start by waving you're fingers in you're face" Demonta said imitating the motion with a hand. "Oh fine what is this some sort of game you AH! WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID THIS!....AH!...EEE!...ah!....eee!...ah....eee....er that's just not right. What was wrong with his hands was that somehow they had grown long sharp claws. After that shock Patrick also noticed that he somehow was more muscular than before. Not by much but just enough to be noticeable. "Okay just need to calm down and then kill little bat guy" Patrick said with his eye twitching. "Ah...um wait I can explain you see the bandana is actually a power source that when put on completely replaces the original form of the wearer and endows them with all the powers and abilities of the form stored in it." Demonta looked a little worn out after his long explanation. "Okay...um is there any other changes I should know about before we get out?" Patrick said poking his claws. "Um yeah you do first your eyes have been improved to act somewhat as a infrared scanner and you can hear alot better but there was only one way to pull that little feat off...." Demonta trailed off into meaningless babble. Patrick hesitantly reached up and grabbed his "ear" "um what did you do?" Patrick said in the calmest voice he could get. "Um well when the bandana was created they thought that cats had really good hearing so they sort of borrowed the design of their ears and of course made them larger. Patrick felt along his ear, it started in the same place but extended about 4 inches back and like the rest of his hair, was black."This is weird, okay now how do we get out again?" Patrick asked poking his ear to make sure it was really attached. "Huh, let's see maybe if somebody had really long sharp claws we could get out *cough* *cough*.""Hmm...um...wait! I know!" Patrick said holding his hands up. "Okay now back to what I said before the magic that makes this is going to test you're bodies energy limit by feeding you a massive quantity of energy in a short time so be ready to move." Demonta said taking flight. "How will it feel?" Patrick said looking anxious. "Well say you had thirty cups of cafienated coffee and then twenty large bowls of heavily sugared Capt. Crunch and it'd be about the same. Of course you won't be capable of conscious though for a minute or two but you should get used to it after awhile." Demonta began test the roots to see how strong they were. "You should just revert into a cat-like attitude set for awhile just as long as you keep a goal in mind you should be able to keep some control of yourself." "Okay now how do I know when...." suddenly Patrick stood stock straight his eyes seemed to bulge and the hair on his ears puff up. "Oh great here we go...."Demonta said just before avoiding 130 pounds of flesh, hair, and claws. Patrick could think of only two goals. 1. Find Tenchi and 2. Get out of here

Fortunately the second was clearer. ZOOM the resilient roots stood all of two seconds before being ripped to shreds by a hyperactive Patrick, who was only seen now at a distance still running in random directions shedding anything that didn't move right away. "Weee now it's time to follow him" Demonta said flapping as fast as he could towards a rapidly departing cloud of dust.

It was 15 minutes later that Patrick slowed down and finally stopped catching his breath. "That was....really...strange...that's it I'm taking this thing off" Patrick then yanked off the bandana and was surprised when he didn't change back. "You *huff* need to *puff* put the bandana *wheeze* inside out to change back now" Demonta said coming up behide him. "Wait then that means IT'S PERMENANT!!!" Patrick said looking at Demonta much like a tiger looks at dinner. "NO!, no you can just put the bandana on inside out to change to you're original form but other than that yes it's permenant."Demonta said after catching his breath. Patrick took the advice and put the bandana on inside out and with a flash he was back to normal."Yeah!! Now let's find Tenchi and go!" Patrick said before he heard some loud explosions. Looking to his right he saw Tenchi and Ryoko facing off against the two logs, one regal looking woman in a kimono with long purple hair and purple-red eyes, and a little girl who also wore a kimono but strangely enough had blue hair done in two pigtails and what seemed to be pink eyes. "Well that was hard" Patrick said before running all out towards the spot. "You tell me now! Where is Yosho!" the regal looking lady asked. "Yosho? Um… I think he died a long time ago…" Tenchi said carefully. "WHAT!? No… he… can't be dead he… just can't…" the woman fell to her knees sobbing. "Get ready to move!" Ryoko yelled suddenly as… "MEOW!" Patrick immediately recognized the call and ran even faster. Demonta had simply hidden himself in Patrick's jacket. WHAM! The whole ship shook at the sound and then a large black crystal shot out from the floor."Hey guys wait up!" Patrick yelled finally getting to them." What took you so long, see I told you he could get out Tenchi." Ryoko said smugly."THAT'S IT! Not only are you all mocking me and my brother but I will not tolerate you walking into my bedroom!" The regal looking woman yelled pointing at Tenchi."Tenchi you went into her bedroom, tsk, tsk just when you think you know a person." Patrick said wagging a finger at Tenchi. "Ah… it's not what you think Patrick" "Tenchi you went… into another woman's bedroom? Grrrrr" Ryoko looked at Tenchi menacingly. "But nevermind that lets go!" Ryoko grabbed Tenchi and me pulling us through the crystal to...WHAM! "Sorry Tenchi I really didn't mean it that time" Patrick said getting up again. It was then that Tenchi and me noticed that Ryo-Oki was going down and taking the other ship with it. Now being able to see it the enemy ship it looked like it was made of wood and had a "living" feel to it. "Ah we're going down!" Patrick and Tenchi yelled while Ryoko simply laughed. They all plunged though the atmosphere and then the other ship's outer hull blew sending both ships tumbling out of control right into....a just completed bridge.

(One day later) "Well that was sure an adventure I guess we're lucky that we could get the house out of Ryo-Oki in time." Patrick said sitting at the table sipping tea." Right thank god you got out or you would be dead or drowned." Tenchi said next to him." Just remember I risked life and limb for you Tenchi" Ryoko said from across the table." Actually our ship the Ryo-Oh absorbed most of the impact," the pink-eyed girl said from next to Ryoko. "What was you're name again?" Patrick asked. "Sasami Second Princess of the Jurai Royal Family." "And you're sister is Ayeka the First Princess?" Patrick asked. "Yes she's my sister." "What a screwy night huh?" Demonta said eating out of a bowl. "And you're here because you turned Patrick into a cat-guy using that bandana and he needs you to change him back?" Tenchi asked looking at the bat. "That's the story." Demonta replied. "And you two can stay here as long as you want." Nobuyuki said from the head of the table. "Thank you sir", "We're very grateful." The two logs replied. "Where is Ayeka?" Tenchi asked Sasami after he finished breakfast. "Out trying to fix Ryo-Oh, which should be sinking deeper into the lake right... about... now." Sasami said just before... "AAHHHHH NOOOOOOOO I CAN'T BE STUCK HERE I JUST CAN'T NOOOOOOOOOO. "Looks like our life is getting exciting right Tenchi?" Patrick said cheerfully." This isn't good" Tenchi said holding his head in his hands.

End 


	3. Episode 3

Tenchi Muyo! : Episode 3- No Need for Everyday Life!

Patrick woke up rather early one day he had to take a minute to remember what had happened a week ago. "Urg" Patrick got up and walked out to go to the bathroom. On the way he saw Nobuyuki "Urg" he said not quite awake. "Eg" Patrick replied lazily changing course to the living room. A moment later Tenchi walked out of the bathroom "erg" he said before walking back to his room. Patrick sat rather heavily on the couch and waited for his turn to use the bathroom. He looked out the sliding glass door which overlooked the lake outback. He noticed that Ryoko was hovering above the water before sliding underneath easily. "Wonder what she's up to?" He said lazily not putting much thought into it. "Hey, hey rise and shine cat-man!" Out of absolutely nowhere a small noisy bat appeared who was simply too happy for the time of day. Patrick groaned and attempted to swat Demonta away. "Hey stop that, when is breakfast?" Demonta asked avoiding Patrick's half-hearted attempts to hit him. "Urg" Patrick said too tired to speak correctly. "Ah... okay later!" Demonta said flying up towards his spot in the rafters. Ryoko suddenly appeared next to Patrick on the couch "Tenchi how ar...Wait you're Patrick sorry." she said disappearing again. Patrick was not very surprised at this since Ryoko mistook the Tenchi and him on two times since they came to the house. But he thought he saw something black and round in her arms. "Urg" Patrick said lying down on the couch. "Come on Ayeka come downstairs" came a voice from the top of the stairs. "Too... early... to be host" Patrick uttered through a pillow. Sasami and Ayeka came down the stairs shortly after that. "Patrick, Patrick are you awake?" Sasami asked poking the back of his head. "Yes what is it?" he said lifting his head up slightly. "Do you know where Tenchi is?" Sasami asked. "Hmm how about don't know, don't care now I need to get some coffee to wake up." Patrick said getting up and walking to the kitchen. "How rude I wonder if he's always like that" Ayeka retorted under her breath. Patrick was in the kitchen for a few minutes before coming back out with a cup of coffee. "Now will you be a little nicer now that you have your coffee?" Ayeka asked. "Hmm yes where is Tenchi, since I don't have a camera system around the house I'll have to use my ESP to locate him...hmm...hmm.... he is in his room getting dressed and will be down shortly" Patrick said sipping his coffee. "Wow you can tell all that using ESP?" Sasami asked astonished. "No from living with him." Patrick said realizing that sometime during the conversation Ryoko had taken his spot on the couch. "Ryoko you're on the couch" Patrick said. "So what?" Ryoko said still holding the black ball. "You're on the couch, you're on my spot on the couch" Patrick said ignoring her. "So you got..." "You're on the couch" "but I..." "You're on the couch" "Fine I'll get up… you're starting to freak me out anyway" Ryoko said teleporting to next to the stairs as Patrick reclaimed his spot. "Hey Ryoko what's that you got there?" Sasami asked looking at the black orb intently. "It's an egg it was just born this morning… isn't it adorable!" Ryoko said hugging the egg. "Wow did you lay it?" Sasami asked incredously. At that moment Tenchi walked into the room. "Huh, Lady Ayeka?" He said considering she hadn't left her room for a week. "Oh my um thank you for your…hospitality for…. Jurai Royal Family um…anyway thank you very much." She said very quickly bowing at the end of it. "Wow it's warm" Sasami said now holding the egg. "Don't touch it you'll get germs from that!" Ayeka yelled. "But Ryoko's baby is going to be born and that something that I really want to see, so who's the father Ryoko are you married or something?" Sasami asked. "Yeah who's the father Ryoko" Demonta said from the rafters. "Well now…." Ryoko started to whisper in Sasami's ear. Suddenly her eyes went wide "Tenchi's the father!?" she blurted out. "What!!" Ayeka screamed. "Well Tenchi you sly devil and to do it right under my nose you little sneak" Patrick said now fully awake. "Wha what's everyone talking about?" Tenchi asked not understanding the situation. "That is certainly none of my business why don't you go over there and hold that egg with your monster woman!" Ayeka yelled pointing at Ryoko. "Egg what egg, Patrick what's going on?" Patrick shrugged "Don't know don't care this is you're party Tenchi." "Oh Tenchi I'm so happy, happy to bear a child with the man I love" Ryoko said teleporting next to him and handing him the egg "hold it now it won't be long" Tenchi was completely confounded by this and looked around for an reason. "Child wha… what… what is this some kind of joke?" Tenchi asked staring at the egg. Patrick got up and walked over. "Well looks like I'm an uncle now, brings a tear to my eye." Patrick said wiping off an imaginary tear. Suddenly the egg began to wobble and shake before cracking open with a hiss. "Ah wha AH!" Tenchi yelled dropping the egg. Fortunately Patrick had a little better reaction to it and grabbed the hatching egg before the contents were damaged. "Be proud Tenchi it's… um… it's… uh what is it?" Patrick asked looking at the strange furry creature that was emerging from the broken eggshell. "Meow, Meeeoowww" Everyone looked at the fuzzy rabbit-like creature that was now out of it's shell. It looked like a rabbit but had whiskers but meowed like a cat. It had chocolate brown fur with had a red gem on its forehead. Its ears were large like a rabbit's but had a catlike look to them. Its eyes were completely golden-brown with a black pupil. Ryoko walked over to Patrick and took the creature out of his hands. "Oh you're such a good little Ryo-Oki aren't you aren't you!" she said in a light baby-talk voice. Tenchi seemed to of just realized something important "Hey isn't that the name of you're spaceship… then that's the child of…" Ryoko suddenly burst into laughter. "Well I've seen weirder demons before" Demonta said flapping down and taking a look at Ryo-Oki. "This thing was that huge spaceship? Before I heard of this sort of thing from some smarter demons but this would just blow their minds all over hell and back." Demonta said examining the cabbit. "Can a spaceship have babies?" Sasami asked also looking at Ryo-Oki. "Yeah my spaceship was totaled so it reproduced itself, you must be crazy to think it's Tenchi's child." Ryoko said chuckeling. "Yeah I thought that was kinda strange." Sasami agreed. "Does this mean I'm not an uncle?" Patrick said looking hurt. "Yeah you can be its uncle just do this!" Demonta said taking off Patrick's bandana. With a small flask Patrick turned into his other form. "Hey you get back here with that!" "Come and get me!" Demonta said before flying into the rafters, which would of happened if Patrick hadn't jumped him and pinned him to the wall. "Now give back," Patrick said growling. "Okay" Demonta said holding out the bandana before him. "Hee hee" Demonta said before slipping out of Patrick's grasp and flying out an open window. "Arg it's to early to chase him." Patrick sighed sitting down on his spot on the couch. "This is so typical you're all making fun of me!" Ayeka fumed. "We're not making fun of you at least I'm not" Tenchi said putting his hand on the Princess's shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Ayeka yelled slapping Tenchi across the face. "Oooooohhhhh" Patrick said from the couch where he had curled up on a cushion. Ryo-Oki was imitating the motion in Ryoko's arms. Ayeka then ran out of the living room into the entry hall. Tenchi was looking at the door for a while before turning around into the face of Patrick. "WHA!" Tenchi said stumbling back. "You made her cry! The number one rule about woman is you don't make them cry!" Patrick yelled. "Sorry, sorry! Wait what do you care?" Tenchi asked looking at Patrick. "I don't really just have to do something." Patrick said before jumping back to his place on the couch and curling back up. "Hah that woman is so funny she really kills me." Ryoko said putting Ryo-Oki down on the couch. "Jeez, Ryoko don't you have any conscience at all I mean really." Tenchi said in a parental voice. "Oh Tenchi you're just so sweet, I mean caring about me like that really!" Ryoko said rubbing his chest. "Tenchi dear where's the sword?" Ryoko asked. "I gave it back to Ayeka, why?" Ryoko suddenly grabbed Tenchi by the shirt "YOU WHAT!! Tenchi that sword holds the source of all my powers, oh how could you Tenchi? " Ryoko started moaning while backing up... right... into... Kashuhito who had just came out of the entryway. "My my the second young lady to run into me today I must be lucky." He said holding Ryoko. "Grandpa I'm shocked," Tenchi said in an annoyed voice. "RRRAAARRRGGG" Ryoko yelled breaking free and then tried to punch Kashuhito who blocked it with the flat of his hand. "Hmm that's a spry young lady you got their Tenchi." He said with a smile. Kashuhito walked over to Ryo-Oki and Sasami who were playing together on the other side of the couch leaving a bewildered Ryoko looking at her fist. "So this is Tenchi's child or so I hear?" he said rubbing Ryo-Oki's chin. "That's not my child grandpa." Tenchi said angrily. "Now now Tenchi one must take responsibility for their offspring." Kashuhito said wagging his finger. "But it's… oh forget it!" Tenchi said walking out the door to the entryway. "Don't forget practice this afternoon Tenchi." Kashuhito yelled after him. "Hmm?" Kashuhito looked at the sleeping, curled up form of Patrick. A smile formed on the old man's face. He lowered his face down to one of Patrick's ears and… "BOO!!" "WHA!" Patrick woke up rather quickly and ran wildly around before calming down and falling of the wall that he had latched onto. "What was that for grandpa?!" he yelled still breathing heavily. "For being a slouch around your niece." Kashuhito said guesturing at Ryo-Oki. "Grr I'm going to go catch Demonta you crazy old man." Patrick muttered before bounding out of the room though the sliding glass door. "You also remember practice this afternoon." Kashuhito yelled after him. BOOM!! Everyone in the room turned around to see that Ryoko had punched out the stairs and was now looking at her fist again. "Well look what you're meddling did this time old man." Patrick said running out towards the lake. Ryo-Oki watched for a moment before running after him. Patrick got over to the lake when he suddenly decided that he was still tired and curled up near to the shore on a rock. Shortly later Ayeka walked over to the shore looking out towards the sunken shattered remains of her ship the Ryo-Oh. "Hmm" Ayeka mumbled downcast. Unknown to her she had stopped just next to Patrick's sleeping postion. Also unknown to her Ryo-Oki has coming up behide her and rubbed against her leg to try to cheer her up. "AHHHH!" "WAH!" Unfortunately Patrick had always been a light sleeper. The next few minutes consisted of Ayeka jumping around and Patrick trying to detach himself from a nearby tree. "Jeez can't a guy get some sleep!?" Patrick yelled from his perch. "You all just leave me alone!" Ayeka yelled stomping away towards the forest mumbling something about cats. "Meow Meow?" Ryo-Oki said looking at Patrick. "Don't know lets follow!" Patrick said before looking at Ryo-Oki strangely. "Um... did I just understand you?" Patrick said wide-eyed. "Meow!" Ryo-Oki replied happily. "Um, yeah, whatever lets go!" Patrick and Ryo-Oki followed Ayeka deep into the woods before finally catching up to her. Then Patrick looked up at the sky. "Uh oh it's almost noon I'd better get to training with grandpa!" Patrick said racing off towards the temple making sure that he couldn't see Demonta anywhere. Arriving a little ahead of time he appeared to of decided to take another nap, curling up on a rock. Before....." BOO!" "WWWAAAHHH!" Patrick jumped up and into a tree before looking at what disturbed him. "Huh?" Patrick said bewildered, as there was noone there. "You know the night is for sleep Patrick." a voice from behide him said. "WAH!" Patrick yelped jumping out of the tree and away from his grandfather. "Jeez couldn't you just wake me up normally?!" Patrick said irritably. "No, and now that your awake and early HAH!" Kashuhito yelled jumping at Patrick with a bokken in hand. "Hey I'm not armed yet AHH!" Patrick yelled dodging the blows. "Whats wrong Patrick your movements are off" Kaskuhito said stopping his assault. "My back just doesn't feel right" Patrick said rubbing his lower back. "Your back eh?" Kashuhito said jumping behide Patrick and slashing downward with the bokken. RRIIPP! "AH! What the?" Patrick said jumping away "What was that about !!??" Patrick yelled holding the ripped seat of his pants. "Um Patrick when did you get a tail?" Tenchi said coming up behide them. "Tail? Huh? What?" Patrick said looking behide him. Sure enough there was a puffy black tail coming out of the tear. "Well you could of told me before you went and did that!" Patrick said looking at Kashuhito. "Yes but where would the fun in that be?" He said with a simle."Grrr." "Well then now that we're all here and Patrick's back trouble is solved lets get going." Kashuhito said smirking at the two boys expressions.

(2 tiring hour later) Patrick had shown that he did have superior speed in his cat form but had a low stamina and got tired out very quickly. Currently Tenchi and Grandpa were training sword-fighting tactics and Patrick was (of course) sleeping on a rock. The sword fighting routine went on till... "Um excuse me sir I...WAH, AHHHHH!" whoever it was had lost there footing and fallen down the hill. "OUCH!" Tenchi yelled when Kashuhito hit him on the head while he was distracted. "Was that part of the training?" Tenchi yelled accusingly at Kashuhito. "Hmm…no" he replied simply. Tenchi sighed and went over to where he heard the noise. Looking down revealed Ayeka trying to pick herself off the ground with an injured ankle. Kashuhito followed shortly after. "Hmm looks bad, Tenchi carry Ayeka home on your back and Patrick you go too." Kashuhito said refering to the cat-human currently attached to the top of a tree. "Yeah, sure, okay" a not quite awake Patrick replied slowly sliding down the tree that he had latched onto. Tenchi then was delegated the task of carrying Ayeka and Patrick was delegated the task of carrying everything else. "At least it's lighter than the Princess" Patrick grumbled carrying the bokkens and lunches for them. It seemed that Ayeka had very good hearing. "WHAT!? Are you saying I'm overweight?" Ayeka yelled turning her head around. "Um....well..I...uh" any other conversation was cut short by Demonta flying right into Patrick's face. "AH! Uh oh." Demonta said before flying off in another direction. "Yeah, uh oh is right!!" Patrick yelled dropping all the stuff and giving chase to the rapidly disappearing demon. "Oh well" Tenchi sighed picking up all the dropped equipment and starting back again. 

(15 minutes later) "*Huff* You get *Puff* back here you *wheeze* thing." Patrick said still running after Demonta. After 15 minutes Patrick had gained considerable distance but it had started to rain and Patrick was getting very tired. "Hah hah hah!" Demonta said turning around to fly backwards. "You couldn't catch a toad you weakling!" Unfortunately Demonta, flying backwards, wasn't looking where he was going and hit the window of a shed with a dull THUD! Patrick too tired to care jumped at the window and then went though the window. Right into... "OUCH, JEEZ!" Tenchi. "Patrick what are you doing?" Tenchi asked getting up from under Patrick. His question, though, fell on deaf ears as Patrick had fallen on the floor clutching his black bandana in one hand, and an unconscious Demonta in the other. "I don't belive it he's asleep again." Tenchi said looking down at Patrick. "Well I must say I wasn't expecting that to happen." Ayeka said from her seat on a table. The shed was a normal wooden shack with many farming tools, wood and some vegetables. Tenchi had started a small fire in the middle of the shed and moved Patrick closer to it. "So Ayeka what are you going to do now?" Tenchi asked trying to start conversation. "Well I originally came here to search for my half-brother Yosho." Ayeka said warming her hands on the fire. "But like I said the legend says that Yosho died a long time ago." Tenchi added in. "Yes I know." Ayeka said sadly. "I...I was engaged to marry him, on Earth you might think it strange to marry your half-brother or sister but on Jurai it is a accepted practice." Ayeka said tears beginning to form in her eyes. " Our parents may have arranged the marriage but I was happy with it and....and now...I just don't know what to do anymore!" Ayeka said bursting into tears. Sometime during this Patrick had woken up and after putting the bandana on, transforming to his original self, and locking Demonta in a box. He got up and said "Well we are his ancestors so maybe grandpa knows something more about him, I mean being an old slave driver does have it's advantages." Patrick said with a grin. Tenchi punched Patrick in the arm and then added his own comment. " What Patrick meant to say was that it's kinda our fault, if we didn't release Ryoko then none of this would of happened." Tenchi said looking right at Ayeka. "Yeah it's all our.... wait one second you were the one that talked me into going with you." Patrick said looking at Tenchi accusingly. "Um yeah well who's the bigger fool the fool or the one who follows the fool?" Tenchi shot back. "The original fool because the other guy knows that the fool will get himself in so much trouble without him." Patrick said with a grin. "Yeah... well... uh... your hair's a mess!" Tenchi said quickly. "No more than you're room!" Patrick retorted. The next minute was degenerated into meaningless insults. Ayeka looked at the two and giggled at their antics. "How about you to say something nice to each other for a change?" Ayeka suggested. Both brothers stopped and looked at Ayeka then at each other. "Fine, Patrick your hair is actually kinda cool." Tenchi said extending his hand. Patrick shook Tenchi's hand saying, "Yeah well I always admired your brother" with a grin. "Yeah well..... HEY!" Tenchi said finally realizing what he said. The impending argument was cut short by a "Meow?" as Ryo-Oki trotted into the center of the shack. "Meow meow!" she said running over to a box on the other side of the shed. "Meow!" she said poking it with a paw. "Now what's in there?" Tenchi asked opening it. "Carrots? So you like carrots?" Tenchi asked holding up the orange vegetable. "Meow!" Ryo-Oki replied standing on her hind legs trying to reach it. "Okay...go get it!" Tenchi said tossing the carrot across the shed. "Meow! Meow!" Ryo-Oki said running over to it and then eating the whole thing rather quickly. "Well we found her favorite." Patrick said looking out the window. "Hey it stopped raining I'm going back to the house see ya!" Patrick said before running out the door.

(5 minutes later) Patrick arrived back at the house nearly running into Sasami and Ryoko who were just leaving. "Hey whoa where are you to going?" Patrick asked stopping just infront of them. To find Ayeka and Tenchi and now that your here I don't have to baby-sit anymore" Ryoko said before disappearing. "Oh... um Patrick do you mind going to help me find them?" Sasami pleaded. Patrick looked thoughtful for a moment "Yeah sure they should be coming back so lets just go and catch them halfway?" Patrick said turning around and walking back into the forest. Sasami caught up to him and kept pace. "Thanks Patrick." she said smiling at him. " Your welcome." Patrick replied. "You know you're not the same rude, disrespectful person I thought you out to be." Sasami said trying to make conversation. "Yeah it's only in the mornings and when we run out of coffee." Patrick said half-heartedly. "Really and why is it that you, Tenchi, and Nobuyuki only grunt at each other in the mornings?" Sasami asked. "That is one of the only male secrets you woman haven't figured out." Patrick said with a laugh. "Oh... well... hey isn't that Ryo-Oki?" Sasami said running ahead to meet the cabbit. "Huh maybe I scared her, oh well." Patrick sighed running after her. "Meow meow meow!" Ryo-Oki said pointing towards a large tree in the distance. "Huh so they're at the Holy Tree of the Masaki shrine eh?" Patrick said looking off in the distance. "You can understand her?" Sasami asked. "Sort of… oh well let's go." Patrick said starting his walk towards the tree. The sun was still high in the sky and it was a clear day. From on top of the hill that they were walking down they had a clear view of the forest. There were trees everywhere and one could rarely see a gap between them save for the path they walked on. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the scenery was breathtaking. "Wow Earth is so beautiful!" Sasami exclaimed looking around. All around them they could hear birds of one sort or another chirping away. "Yeah I guess when you get used to it you just don't really notice it." Patrick said looking around. Sasami looked at Patrick for a little after he said that before returning her gaze to the trees.

(A short while later) When they had gotten there they had just seen a rather impressive light show with rainbow-like beam shooting out from the base of the tree. It stopped only seconds after they got there. The tree itself was huge in both height and width. Its braches were like a normal tree except the drooped at the ends. The tree was at the center of a small pond that had a line of stepping-stones leading to it. A small island had formed in the center where the tree stood. That was where Tenchi and Ayeka stood. "Ayeka!" Sasami said running across the stones to her sister. "Sasami! Did you come all this way yourself?" Ayeka asked protectively. "No Patrick came with me, and Ryo-Oki met us half-way." Sasami replied. "Thank you Lord Patrick" Ayeka said bowing. "Ah quit it with the lord stuff it might go to my head." Patrick said sheepishly. "What doesn't?" Tenchi asked smiling. "Hey you!" Patrick said jumping over and looking Tenchi in the eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Patrick asked menacingly. "Actually I have no idea I just felt like saying it" Tenchi said uneasily. "Oh well then you're fine!" Patrick said giving Tenchi a hearty slap on the back. "WAH!" Tenchi yelled as he fell into the pond. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Patrick broke into a fit of laughter while Tenchi pulled himself out. Soon though the laugh spread around the group as Ayeka, Sasami and even Tenchi joined in. "Alright already enough with all the hysterics." Ryoko said hovering just above the water then She then teleported next to Tenchi. "Hah! So Tenchi what are you doing with this unworthy girl anyway hmm?" Ryoko said leaning on Tenchi's shoulder. Ryoko then saw that Tenchi had the sword hilt. "Ah Tenchi you got the sword back! Well done my boy!" Ryoko exclaimed patting Tenchi's shoulder approvingly. "Actually I gave it to him for your information." Ayeka said teasingly. "Huh?" Ryoko said looking at Tenchi and then back at Ayeka. "Okay so your pissed we got it back and there's no use lying to me." "But it's true Ryoko." Tenchi said. "Lord Tenchi and I are related by blood and anyway it's none of you're business really." Ayeka said haughtily. "Well actually she said that that sword had her power source so technically..." Patrick began. "Now finally someone who sees things my way!"Ryoko said patting Patrick on the shoulder. "Wait since when is it a sword?" Patrick said confused. "It's a Jurian light sword called "Tenchi" it belonged to my half-brother, Yosho." Ayeka explained. "Oh... okay anyway let's go back and have dinner!" They all agreed and made their way back to the house together.

End

"Oh how am I going to get out of here, PATRICK!!!!" yelled a voice from inside a small, locked, box in a shed. ;)


	4. Episode 4

Tenchi Muyo! : Episode 4- No Need for Baths!

(By the way I'm using the UNCUT version so some scenes might be from there)

It was a bright and sunny day up in the mountains. Especially at Tenchi and Patrick's great-aunt's hot springs. The whole group came (including Demonta who somehow found a way out of Patrick's box ;) Tenchi, Patrick, Nobuyuki, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-Oki and Ryoko in Nobuyki's van. Only Kashuhito was missing. The hot spring was a large wooden building with with many rooms. Most of them were only rooms for guests. Some were open and provided a view of the mountains. And two wings contained the dressing rooms and at the end the open-aired hot springs. The owner was the great-aunt and was very old and short (think little more than child short) and had her gray hair in two buns on the back of her head. Her voice was old and gnarly and sounded like a she was consently wheezing. The girls got out and started looking around. Demonta flew off somewhere. Nobuyuki was talking with the aunt, which left it up to Patrick and Tenchi to carry the baggage. "Oh man Tenchi why do girls need so much to survive?" Patrick said taking one of the larger cases out. "I don't know but don't waste breath you'll need every bit of it." Tenchi replied lifting a small flat package. Suddenly Ryoko teleported onto the bag Tenchi was holding. "Hi Tenchi!" Ryoko said happily. "Hey get off it's heavy!" Tenchi said barely holding on. "Okay I just want to ask you two a few questions." Patrick seemed to realize that "those two" meant him and Tenchi. "What is it Ryoko?" Patrick said putting down the case he was holding. "What exactly happened in that shed?" Ryoko asked directly. "Wha...wha nothing Ryoko why would you think that?" Tenchi said picking up another package. "You've been acting weird since then" Ryoko said bluntly. "No I haven't and nothing happened up there okay?" Tenchi asked getting tired of the conversation. "You were flirting in that shed weren't they Patrick?" Ryoko asked looking at Patrick who seemed to of gotten bored of the conversation and started unpacking more luggage. "Huh? Wha? Flirting hmm I don't think so unless they were speaking in code." Patrick said shrugging. "Code, hah, funny Patrick" Tenchi said unpacking the last of the luggage. "Ooooohhh Tenchi I want you to flirt with me too!" Ryoko said flying up and cuddling herself against Tenchi. "Hey get off, we didn't do anything in that shed okay?" Tenchi said calmly removing himself from Ryoko. "Fine! You can flirt with Ayeka but not with me huh!" Ryoko said disappearing. "Well that went well." Patrick said just before all the luggage levitated up and pushed Tenchi into the trunk and piled up around him. "What does she want from me?" Tenchi asked trying to untangle himself from the luggage. "The day Tenchi gets a clue about woman is the day I get a phone call from the Three Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Patrick said looking over at Ayeka and Sasami.

(Some time later) "WHAT PEEPING?!" both brothers yelled at their dad. At about the age of 37 Nobuyuki was a tanned man with black hair. He wore glasses and always seemed to have a semi-dopey expression on his face. And his voice sounded quite like a more serious version of Goofy (means no HICUPS!.) He was an honest man at least until he hit the age of 30 when he became a pervert. "Not so loud sons" Nobuyuki said hitting the both of them on the head. Tenchi and Nobuyuki were clad only in towels (Patrick with his bandana and swimming trunks he considered it more of a pool which nobody really minded) they were currently in the men's bath. The men's bath was adjacent to the women's, but the woman's bath was raised in elevation and was separated by a large thick wooden fence. The hot springs were cut out of rock and so were surrounded by rock except for the entrance and parts of the fence. Unfortunately... "Now you see boys up there..." Nobuyuki said pointing up at one large piece of rock that was against the fence and allowed someone to "peek" over the fence. "Is where the woman's bath is where many beautiful woman will be bathing! It would be wrong not to peep!" Nobuyuki said walking over to the rock. "Dad come on you're gonna get caught and then we will all get in trouble!" Patrick said pleading his dad to stop. "Yeah dad Patrick's right stop this." "Hehe" Nobuyki apparently didn't hear them or just ignored them. He took an extra towel and put it on his head tying it around his chin. "What's that dad?" Patrick asked looking at the strange headwear. "Silly, it's traditional wear for "peeping" hehehe." Nobuyki said climbing the rock and looking over the fence. "Hmm noone there yet WHA!" suddenly Nobuyuki fell off and into the water. After making sure that their father was okay they looked up to see what had caused him to fall. Ryoko was looking over the top of the rail. "Hi Tenchi so there you are I've been looking for you for the longest time why don't you come up here the water's much nicer and you get a better view to!" Ryoko said leaning over. "Uh but isn't that the girls bath." Tenchi said looking down. Patrick kept poking his dad to see if he'd wake up. "Did you say something?"

*BEEP* *BEEP* Okay now I said I was using the unedited version. So you know how some of Ryoko's comments sound strange and out of place. Well that's because she in the uncut version she isn't wearing anything. So rather than elaborate on it I'll just keep going so until I say so Ryoko doesn't have anything on okay? Sheesh and don't worry I'll keep it around PG-13.

"AH!"Tenchi said falling backwards. "Huh what?" Patrick said as he turned around "Um... oh my." he said in a weak voice. Ryoko had moved down to the mens bath infront of Tenchi. Ryoko then grabbed Tenchi saying, "Come on lets go Tenchi!" and began to levitate off towards the woman's' side. "Hey wait a second you!" Patrick said grabbing Tenchi's feet and trying to pull him back down. It would of worked had Ryoko not teleported the three of them. "WAH!" "OUCH!" Ryoko who hadn't accounted for Patrick's weight had let go of them and both brothers went tumbling down and landed with a splash. "Patrick get off of me!" Tenchi yelled the best he could underwater. Patrick got up and then pulled Tenchi up to the surface. "Hey you okay Tenchi?" Patrick asked slapping him on the back. "*Cough* *cough* Yeah I'm fine thanks Patrick.""Hi Tenchi." Ryoko said teleporting infront of them. Both brothers got a nosebleed and while Tenchi simply turned around and covered his nose, Patrick ducked behide a rock. Patrick after making sure he had his nosebleed stopped looked around his small area to see..."Demonta what are you doing in the woman's baths?" The small bat had taken hiding behide the rock. "Ssshhhh don't give me away or else..." "OR ELSE WHAT DEMONTA?" Patrick asked loudly. "GAH! THIS!!" Demonta yelled grabbing the bandana off Patrick's head. "Hey you!!!" Patrick yelled before tripping and falling completely underwater. "Hah you need to spend more time in that form anyway as it is "your" form now." Demonta said before flapping off. "GAH!!" Patrick now fully transformed jumped out of the water and on top of the rock. "I'm wet, wet, wet, wet, WET!!" Patrick yelled before saying "Wait I was fine in the water a second ago..." Patrick seemed confused for a moment before a matter of greater importance took over. " I'M WET!" "Oh Patrick, Tenchi hi I didn't know you were here." All conversation stopped as the occupants of the bath looked to see Sasami in a pink towel with Ryo-Oki on her head. Her pigtails were wrapped up in two buns on the back of her head and covered with cloth. "Um it's not what you think." Patrick said lamely. "Whatever" Sasami said before turning around and yelling back though the door. "Hey Ayeka guess what! Patr..." "Sasami! You should know better than to yell you've certainly picked up some bad manners around that Ryoko person..." Ayeka looked came out and took one look around the bath before.... "EEEEEEEEEE!!!" She turned around and ran back where she came. "Ayeka come back!" Sasami said running after her sister. "I'll be right back" Ryoko said teleporting away from Tenchi. Tenchi then looked at Patrick who was still wringing his hair. "What do we do now?" he asked lamely. "No clue but I'M WET!" Patrick said wringing his hair more. "There is more important things than that going on Patrick" Tenchi said looking for an escape route but the door seemed to be the only way out and it happened to lead to the woman's changing area and neither wanted to explain the mess that would make. "Yeah yeah whatever" Patrick said almost completely dry. Suddenly Ryoko phased both her and Ayeka through the wall into the bath. Sasami came through the door shortly later. "Hi again Tenchi" Ryoko said waving. Both Patrick and Tenchi had their eyes carefully averted to avoid blood loss. There was a moment's pause before Ayeka slipped into the water. Ryoko seemed to not be having much fun and decided to would be funny to pull the string on the back of Ayeka's towel. What followed was Ayeka screaming, Tenchi getting a nosebleed and falling underwater, Patrick getting a nosebleed and falling off the rock, Ryoko laughing, and Sasami trying to get the two brothers out of the water and behide the safety of nearby rock. "Patrick, Tenchi you all right?" Sasami asked when they had all taken cover. "Yeah I'm fine..." suddenly Patrick seemed to notice something... "I'M WET!!!" Patrick jumped back up onto the rock and started drying himself off again. "Tenchi are you all right?" Sasami asked figuring that if Patrick could still be loud and energetic that he was okay. "Yeah I'm fine... what is it" Tenchi said noticing that Sasami was staring at him. "Are you sure? Cause your nose is bleeding and you look really pale... You're a naughty boy aren't you Tenchi hee hee!" Sasami said while it seemed that Ryoko and Ayeka were starting a fight. "Wah, wah, it...it was just the hot water!" Tenchi said defensively. "Really?" Sasami said looking Tenchi straight in the eye. "Meow?" Ryo-Oki also questioned. "Sorry for being naughty" Tenchi said bowing his head. "That's a good boy." Sasami said patting his head. "Well I guess it's kinda useless to dry off IN the bath so is Tenchi okay?"Patrick said leaning down from the rock he was crouched on. "Yeah I'm fine" Tenchi said sighing. Then Tenchi saw something on the side of the rock moving back and forth and back and forth. He got a sly grin on his face before grabbing the object and pulling... hard. "WWWWAAAAHHHHH!" Patrick screamed as he fell back into the water set off balance by having someone pull his tail. SPLASH! "Tenchi that wasn't nice!" Sasami said helping Patrick out of the water. "Wah I'm wet again," Patrick said lamely. All other conversation was stopped when three slaps were heard from the other side of the rock. All three of them looked around to see Ayeka and Ryoko facing off Ryoko with one red mark on her cheek and Ayeka with two on both cheeks. "Um ladies?" Tenchi said timidly. "Grr!" Both growled glaring at Tenchi. "Um... nevermind" Tenchi said ducking back behide the rock with Sasami and Patrick. "This isn't going to be good," Patrick said worriedly. "5 to 1 odds on Ryoko 5 to 1!" Patrick said holding his hand up. "Patrick how could you bet those odds against my sister?!" Sasami said condescendingly. " 10 to 1?" Patrick asked. "That's about right I'll take it." Sasami said nodding. "Tenchi?" Patrick asked looking at the pale-faced boy. "No I don't gamble." Tenchi said holding up his hand. "Hey they've already started guys!" Sasami said looking over the top of the rock. Patrick and Tenchi got up and looked just in time to see Ryoko landing on Ayeka's face. "Oooh that's gotta hurt folks!" Ayeka glared at Patrick before trying to catch Ryoko again in her force field. Ryoko jumped out and landed on a nearby rock. "Oooh good move but to slow on the draw that Ryoko is pretty fast, now on to weather commentary for the fight, Tenchi?" "Well it's a good day with very little wind pretty good weather to be flying around like Ryoko but the humidity might cause a slow in reflexes... back to you Patrick" Tenchi said very sportsmanlike. "Thank you for that insight and now back to the fight... Oh! It seems like Ryoko's trying something!" Indeed she was trying something. "Now you'll see why they call me the "Demon Summoner Ryoko"! I can summon demons from almost anything!" Ryoko said holding the hand with the gem out. "Demon Summoner Ryoko? This fight gets more and more interesting but don't worry we got an expert priest boy on hand for dispelling, right Tenchi?" "Well I'm not exactly ready for that sort of thing yet..." "Well no better time to try than in the field right?" "Um Patrick, Tenchi something's happening!" Sasami yelled pointing at Ryoko. A couple dozen strange ghost-like lights had appeared and began to form into a larger being. "That sure does not look good eh Tenchi?" Patrick said in a very loud voice. "Um mabye we should move?" Tenchi said timidly looking at the ever-growing mass of...spirit. "Mabye Tenchi's right Patrick we should move." Sasami said tugging on Patrick's arm. Just then the creature was completed and stood up. It stood a full 15 feet tall and while being a slightly transparent blue it appeared to be quite solid. It had a mouth full of teeth and had 6 pairs of eyes. It also had two small legs and two very muscular arms. "WAH!" All three onlookers decided to relocate elsewhere. "Now be a good demon and attack that prissy princess." Ryoko said standing just behide it. The creature made no move but simply stood there." Well get going!!" Ryoko yelled kicking it in the head. The creature turned around and looked at Ryoko with a hungry glare. "Um... uh oh!" Ryoko said teleporting out of the way just before the demon destroyed the rock she stood on with one mighty blow. She then reappeared on the fence looking quite angry." Ungrateful beast! I summoned you! Go back to the Earth where you came from!" Ryoko said throwing an energy blast at the creature. It impacted in the creature's side blowing a hole in it. It looked like it was going to die but then reformed itself and actually looked a little stronger. "Hmm... uh... oh! I need TWO gems to control this monster!" Ryoko said looking a little forlorn. The demon turned towards Ryoko and then charged slamming itself into the fence and sending Ryoko flying. "Oh hohohohoho I misjudged you Ryoko this is quite entertaining!" Ayeka said looking quite pleased with herself. At least that was until the demon turned on her. "AHHHHHHH!" she yelled running back through the door to the woman's dressing room. It would have followed except that a certain cat-guy had blocked the way. "Alright if you want to get her you go through me!" Patrick said extending his wrist-claws. Ryoko recovered from her fall and yelled to Tecnhi "Tenchi what are you waiting for go get the sword!" then she disappeared again. Tenchi began to run towards the men's baths to change before realizing something "Sasami what are you waiting for come on!" he yelled but Sasami didn't notice and instead stared at the face-off between the demon and cat-guy. Tenchi took another look and then ran to get probably the only weapon capable of defeating a demon. It was the demon that made the first move charging Patrick. Patrick simply leapt over him slashing down his back. Itregenerated and turned around coming right back at him. WHAM! Patrick still recovering from his jump was hit by a viscous backhand, which hit with a sickening thud and was sent flying over the fence and out of sight. "PATRICK!" Sasami screamed shocked. The demon turned towards her and then charged. Sasami was too scared to even move. Ayeka then ran back into the bath "SASAMI" she screamed overlooking the scene. She reacted quickly using small shield logs to form a protective barrier around Sasami. The demon hit the barrier and it buckled and began to fail. Ayeka was trying too hard to keep the barrier up to do anything else. Sasami finally recovered and started to run just as the barrier crackled and then collapsed. The demon ran full force at the slow-moving Sasami. Just then "RRROOOWWW!!" The fence suddenly cracked and the shattered in all directions as an angry, injured, but not quite dead Patrick came charging through running right into the demon. Of course he went right through it but his claws had shredded the demon and it was hard pressed to recover as fast as it could. It was then that Ryoko (fully clothed) and Tenchi (with pants on) came back. Tenchi held the sword (which happened to be named the Tenchi-ken) and ran at the demon stopping just infront of it. Patrick had recovered and was also in fighting position. Everyone simply stood there for a second before Tenchi said "All right looks like I gotta do this!" then attempted to light the Tenchi-ken. It didn't quite work. "Huh!? Oh come on and just when I need you the most!" he said repeatedly trying to light the sword. The demon had finished reforming and was going to attack Tenchi. But it stopped after having another hole ripped though it by a very angry cat-guy. Tenchi meanwhile kept trying to light the Tenchi-ken. "Tenchi remember your training!" Ayeka yelled from the sidelines. "Oh yeah!" Tenchi said then he stood and concentrated then FWOOSH the Tenchi-ken's bright blue blade light up and then Tenchi charged the demon with his sword in hand. "YAH!" he yelled cleanly slicing it's arm off while Patrick came back with another run though the demon. The demon was now in shreds and seemed to be having trouble pulling itself together. Suddenly the sky turned black, and not with clouds. It was if a black hole had opened up right above them. Suddenly Ryoko burst out yelling "Tenchi! It's a wormhole a spaceships coming though the suction will...!" She didn't have time to finish before the ship came through the portal. It looked very futuristic with a main cone shaped center and had several oblong structures along the sides that seemed to be engines or weapons. It was silver through and through except for a symbol on it's side which was a blue diamond with the letters GP on it. The ship suddenly disappeared back into subspace but parts of it had broken of and shattered scattering debris across the sky. It would never hit ground because just then the "suction" began. Everything directly beneath the wormhole that wasn't weighted down was being sucked up into the wormhole including Tenchi, Patrick, and the demon. The demon although was still in pieces and was torn apart and disintegrated in the suction. "TENCHI!" Ayeka and Ryoko screamed as the boys flew into the sky closer to the black wormhole. Suddenly both Patrick and Tenchi noticed something flying nearby to them. It seemed to be a young woman. She was a little taller than them and had tanned skin with slightly pointed ears. Two of her teeth were slightly more fanglike than normal and she had a very large amount of blonde hair which was done up so it would hang off the top of her head in a big bushy mess. Se wore a very official looking outfit that was quite blue and had the same symbol that was on the ship on her chest. It looked like a badge of sorts. Patrick was closer to her but seemed to be weakened by something and instead of getting her he pushed her towards Tenchi. Tenchi was able to hold on to her. Just then the wormhole closed and the suction stopped. There was a Wile E. Coyote moment where they simply sat there in the air before... "AAAAHHHHH!" all three of them fell back down to good ole Earth. All three splashed down in the bath. "Oh my!" Sasami and Ayeka rushed over to where Patrick was picking up the girl and Tenchi depositing them on the rocks. They noticed that during this he was swaying somewhat as if he was drunk. Ryoko had picked up an object that looked like a wristwatch and was studying it when she remembered something. "Hey on the way back here there was a bunch of blood on one of the rocks down in the men's baths do any of you know what caused it?" She asked looking at everyone. Tenchi and the girl were unconscious but didn't seem to be bleeding. Neither did Ayeka or Sasami. Patrick slowly raised his hand saying "That would be me..." just then several trickles of blood came down from underneath his hair and then he collapsed. "PATRICK!" Sasami yelled rushing to him to keep him above water. "Be all right...."

(Two hours later) "Ooh... ah... ouch" Patrick moaned trying to wake up. "I think he's coming around!" Sasami said running over. "It's not that special Sasami, the rock simply cut the skin it's not serious." Ayeka said calmly. "I knew he could take it." Ryoko said from across the room. "Too... many... voices." Patrick said struggling to get up. "He's alright," Sasami said checking the bandages on his head. "Okay enough fuss I'm up... urg" he said standing up a little wobbly. Patrick stood up and after a moment looked fine except for the bandage on his head. "I'm just thankful we could minimize damage to the hot springs." Ayeka said tending to the woman lying on the other side of the room. It was true the damage was only in the baths but would still take a while to clean up. "Uh... oh" The woman moaned and seemed to be waking up. "Are you sure your alright Patrick?" Sasami asked looking at the bandage. "Yeah I think I might get a few scratches but other that that I'm fine." Patrick said reassuringly. "Let's check on are other guest." Patrick said walking over to the almost awake woman. "What about Tenchi?" Sasami asked indicating Patrick's brother. Patrick quickly looked him over and said "Hmm...hum... he'll be fine." The woman seemed to just then win her fight and started to get up. "Oh... um... where am I?" She said opening her eyes and sitting up. She had large blue eyes that made her a true blonde. And now that everyone could get a better look at her they saw she was wearing a blue vest over a black shirt with some sort of jean-like pants. Her hair was done up with a red bow and she had a tie on under the vest. "Well your at a hot springs, in the mountains, in Japan, in Asia, on planet Earth, in a solar system, in the Milky Way galaxy did I miss anything?" Patrick said sarcastically. "Oh well... OH MY GOD I'M COME IN CONTACT WITH THE LOCAL PEOPLE!" she yelled astonished. "Um yeah well we'd like to know your name and could you please keep it down I still have a slight headache." Patrick said rubbing his head. "I thought you said you were fine." Sasami said looking at Patrick in the eyes. "Well... um... yeah that's the funny thing well... uh lets just drop it." Patrick said looking kinda embarrassed. "Well I'm... wait oh no where is it!" She said looking at her wrist. "I couldn't of lost it... oh no now what am I going to do?" the woman said looking around her. "What are you missing?" Ayeka said helping her look around. "Is it this?" Ryoko said from across the room holding up a small wristwatch type thing. "Oh yes! That's it thank you for finding it!" she said walking across the room to get it. Ryoko yanked it out of her reach before she could grab it. "Hey thats not nice you got to give it back to me cause it's mine." The woman said looking like she was going to cry. "Hmm... so tell me what is the Galaxy Police doing all the way out here?" Ryoko said smirking. Just then Demonta flew back in. "Hey so what's going... AH POLICE!" Demonta said before flying out the window and back towards the city at top speed. "Huh wonder what brought that... WAIT HE HAS THE BANDANA!!!" Patrick yelled looking very angry. "HEY COME BACK YOU... OUCH!" Patrick yelled as the bandana smacked him right in the face causing him to fall over backwards and right onto... "OOF" Tenchi said as Patrick landed on his midsection. Surprisingly he didn't wake up. "Heh heh oops." Patrick said getting up and putting the bandana on changing to his original self. "Oh my um what was your question again?" the girl said after recovering from the shock. "What are the Galaxy Police doing here?" Ryoko repeated still holding the object. "Well I came here in pursuit of a dangerous criminal and then I was sucked down here by a strange energy and..." she was going to continue but Ryoko held the wristwatch infront of her face. "Oh thank you," the girl said taking it and putting it on. "Hey we didn't catch your name yet." Patrick said remembering. "Oh I'm Detective First class Mihoshi and I..." Just then her wristwatch started beeping. "Huh that's funny it wasn't working before" Mihoshi said looking at her wristwatch with interest. "Oh that's cause I fixed it" Ryoko said looking smug. "Oh thank you but the only people who should know about these things are..." Suddenly she looked very scared. "Are?" Ryoko said smirking again. "You aren't... are you... a... a" Mihoshi said backing off slowly. "Am I what?" Ryoko asked still smirking. Mihoshi looked around and then said in a whisper "Are you a jeweler?" Ryoko promptly fell over. Then getting back up she grabbed Mihoshi by her vest and yelled " NO I'M NOT!" Mihoshi looked a little scared. "Well okay but I thought you were and... hey stop it!" Mihoshi said as Ryoko shook her back and forth. "You know what Ryoko... she a space pirate!" Sasami said putting Ryo-Oki back on her head. "A space pirate... Ryoko?" Mihoshi said just before her wristwatch started beeping again. "Hmm oh!" Mihoshi said as a colorful ring appeared just over her wristwatch. "Hmm... oh my it seems that a the space pirate Ryo-Oki is in the area!" Mihoshi said suddenly all business. She took a gun-like object out of its holder. "Be careful everyone a dangerous space criminal is in the area, the reading says that the criminal is to the north, north-west," she said turning around. After that she started walking forward. The beeping on her watch started getting faster. "Oh my I'm not ready for this, the distance is only... only six... inches?" Mihoshi said standing right infront of Sasami who had Ryo-Oki on her head. Ryoko started giggling under her breath. "Is this..." Mihoshi said holding the gun right infront of Ryo-Oki's face. "This is Ryo-Oki!" Sasami said happily. "Ryo-Oki" Mihoshi squeaked out looking quite afraid. Ryo-Oki didn't look afraid instead it leaned forward and took a bite out of Mihoshi's gun. "Please don't eat my gun" Mihoshi said before fainting. She fell over on Patrick who in turn... "OOF!" Tenchi said finally waking up after the second time being hit this time by two people. "WAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryoko laughed nearly keeling over. "Wah!? What happened who's this girl?" Tenchi asked standing up. "Tenchi! Patrick! What's going on here!?" the great-aunt asked from the doorway with Nobuyuki in tow. Everyone simply sighed except for Mihoshi who was still asleep.

(Nighttime at the hot springs.) Patrick woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. "Hmm that was a strange dream," he said getting up and walking outside. "Huh hey what's that?" Patrick said looking up at the sky. There silhouetted against the moon was a large shape but then passed it and disappeared into the night. "I've got a real bad feeling about this..."

End


End file.
